The present invention relates to a book, and more specifically to a picture book including transparent pages that enable the changing of the images found on both facing adjacent pages of each transparent page.
Picture books commonly sold today illustrate text that is printed on opaque stock. Some books go beyond the usual flat papers and include holes, fold-outs or movable parts. In all such instances, the action changes by turning the opaque pages, and what was seen before is lost when covered by the next leaf.
These picture books have proven interesting and creative, however, there is significant demand for more technically advanced reading materials that provide significant stimulation for readers, especially children.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an illustrated book in which the appearance of printed images can be changed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a book in which images on a page can be temporarily hidden or covered up.